Sailor Mercury
"Agent of Love and Exams, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water, and repent!" - Sailor Mercury Sailor Mercury is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, and was the third Sailor Senshi introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Ami Mizuno, or Amy Anderson depending the dub you follow. Her attacks and powers are based around water and ice, as well as intelligence and computers. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. She is voiced by Kate Higgins. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) Sailor Mercury and the other Inner Scouts had been separated from Sailor Moon. Somehow they ended up in a very bad part of the Digital World: Nightmare Hills. Fortunately, Commander Keen was able to find them via his Photachyon Transceiver. Then, they were found by Angewomon, Sailor Moon, Buzz Lightyear and Ghost Rider. For the rest of the story, Sailor Mercury was an ally of the Angels. The Protectors of the Multi-Universe Sailor Mercury came with the other Inner Senshi to aid Olivia in her training to become Sailor Phobos. LOTM: Weirdmageddon TBA Powers * '''Mercury Sabao Spray - '''unleashes a swarm of bubbles that cuts of an enemy's vision * '''Mercury Sabao Spray Freezing - '''an upgraded version of Mercury Sabao Spray that can freeze an enemy * '''Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion - '''summons a wave of icy water * '''Mercury Aqua Rhapsody - '''summons a harp of water on which Sailor Mercury plays a tune that summons waves of water * '''Mercury Aqua Mirage - '''summons a large pillar of water which unleashes very strong blasts of water energy * '''Mercury Eternal Power Make-up - '''allows Sailor Mercury to become Eternal Sailor Mercury * '''Mercury Shine Show Illusion - '''summons a wave of icy crystals Gallery Sailor_mercury_pose.JPG 81fba3869e60ee1a2b9ef920a0ce444d bp.png sailor mercury.JPG sailor mercury and scanner.JPG sailor mercury close up.JPG sailor mercury hurt.JPG sailor mercury in thought.JPG sailor mercury ready.JPG sailor mercury smile.JPG sailor mercury, water soldier.JPG jap_mercury7.jpg sailor mercury appear.jpg sailor mercury happy.jpg sailor mercury oh.jpg sailor mercury i can do this.jpg sailor mercury with computer.jpg sailor mercury won't give up.jpg Sailor-mercury-reboot-471x656.jpg 15046-962ce60099-480-mp4_snapshot_20-17_5b2014-07-22_21-36-205d.jpg Eternal Sailor Mercury Gallery Sailor mercury pose eternal.JPG sailor mercury and scanner eternal.JPG sailor mercury appear eternal.jpg sailor mercury close up eternal.JPG sailor mercury determined eternal.JPG sailor mercury eternal.JPG sailor mercury happy eternal.jpg sailor mercury hurt eternal.JPG sailor mercury i can do this eternal.jpg sailor mercury in thought eternal.JPG sailor mercury oh eternal.jpg sailor mercury ready eternal.JPG sailor mercury smile eternal.PNG sailor mercury with computer eternal.jpg sailor mercury won't give up eternal.jpg sailor mercury, water soldier eternal.JPG Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Immortals Category:Action Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters from the Sailor Moon universe Category:Non Humans Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Team heroes Category:Elementals Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Badass Princess Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kate Higgins Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Mentors Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Animated characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Aya Hisakawa Category:Bookworms